1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door lock for a dishwashing machine or the like as well as to a dishwashing machine having such a door lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the aid of such a door lock, the door of the dishwashing machine may be kept closed for example during a washing operation and, when required, re-opened, for example after the washing operation.
Door locks for dishwashing machines are known, which are fitted in the upper part of the appliance housing and engage with a closing lug down into a closing trough of the door. This is used to keep the door closed during the washing operation, even if an attempt is made to open it. Without releasing the door lock the door may be opened only with a considerable expenditure of force. Improper opening of the door by applying a high expenditure of force may lead to damage of the door lock. Such a door lock is known for example from DE 102006037494 of the applicant. These known door locks are of a complex mechanical design.
With the aid of such door locks, the door is to be reliably kept closed during the washing operation since opening during the washing operation can lead to injuries, such as scalding, as a result of hot steam escaping from the door aperture.